A Son's Love
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: A sequel to Short Circuit. The Titans prepare for a day of fun, but it on the day that Cyborg's mom died. R&R please.
1. The Storm

I know I know, I'm still working on "Emotions" but it was storming last night and this idea popped in my head and so I had to do this story. Anyway this one is dedicated to my mom and the love I have for her. This is a partial sequel to Short Circuit so read it (and review it) before reading this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so all ideas are mine.  
  
I was a beautiful day at Titans Tower and all of them were preparing for a wonderful day out and a camp out outside the tower.  
  
"Hurry up guys! The sun won't stay out forever!" Beast Boy yelled to the other Titans while waiting in the living room.  
  
"Hold your horses Beast Boy, you'll have more than enough time to have fun." Robin said.  
  
Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Robin all came in the living room with their stuff ready to go.  
  
"Where's Cyborg?" asked Terra.  
  
"He must be in his room making sure he has everything." Robin said.  
  
"Should we go check to see if he's ok?" Starfire asked wondering why he didn't come out when normally he would be one of the 1st ones ready.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Star." Robin said back to her.  
  
Cyborg was indeed in his room, but he wasn't checking to make sure he had all of his stuff. He was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his mom remembering all the times they had together. It was the anniversary of her passing. A tear rolled his cheek and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Cyborg, are you there?" Robin asked while knocking on his door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Everyone's waiting on you.  
  
He came to the door, "Sorry about that."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
They walked to the living room where the others were.  
  
"It's about time!" BB exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do something cleaning up."  
  
Raven looked at Cyborg and sensed that he was lying. She wondered what was on his mind. She knew it couldn't be her since they were past that. They headed out, but were stopped by the crashing sound of thunder and the sight of lighting. The rain poured down hard as their day was ruined.  
  
"Oh come on! Can't I ever catch a break?!" BB yelled.  
  
"It's ok BB, we can still have our camp out here. There's plenty of space in the living room." Terra said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." He said back unenthusiastically.  
  
They moved the couch and set their things around the room to settle down for the evening. BB near the fridge, Terra next to BB. Raven was near the window, the sounds of the rain, thunder and lighting were conforting to her. Robin near the couch where it was moved, and Starfire next to him.  
  
They all gathered in the middle for games and conversation when they all looked around to see where Cyborg was.  
  
"Where is Cyborg now this time?" BB wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Robin said.  
  
"Do any either of you know where he his?" Robin said looking at Terra and Starfire.  
  
"No." Both of them said.  
  
Raved looked up wondering where he was, she thought that he would've sat next to her at least. She knew he loved the sound of rain since he would lay on her bed and listen to it when it would storm.  
  
End Of Chapter 1. Where is Cyborg? He can't possibly be out in the storm. Sad over his mom's passing will he tell them why he's down unlike last time. Well find out in Chapter 2. Reviews please and lots lol. 


	2. Flashback

Lighting struck right next to the tower which revealed a large shadowy figure which made them all scream. They realized that it was Cyborg standing outside in the rain looking up at the sky. He didn't care if he got hit by lightning, he missed his mom so much that all he could do was think of her.  
  
"What in the hell is he doing out there?! Has he gone insane?!" Terra yelled.  
  
"Hold on, what's today's date?!" Robin yelled.  
  
"June 7th. Why?" BB said back.  
  
Robin sat back against the couch with his head down shaking it and his arm over his forehead in disbelief that he forgot what day it was The others looked at him impatiently waiting for him to tell them.  
  
"Robin, why is this date so important to Cyborg?" Starfire asked Robin while shaking his shoulders.  
  
He looked up and said with a low voice, "It's the day that Cyborg's mother died."  
  
Wide-eyed, all of them looked at them at Cyborg realized why he wasn't his normal self. Robin got up and walked to the other side of the room angry at himself because he too knows what it feels like to lose family.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" He said while hitting the wall with his fist.  
  
All of them were quit as Cyborg walked in the room. He looked up and saw all of them looking at him. He knew he had to tell them.  
  
"Everyone, the reason why I stayed in my room is because-"  
  
"We know. Robin told us." BB said sypathetically.  
  
"We're sorry, we did not know that today was the day your mother passed away." Starfire said while walking up and hugging him.  
  
"It's ok, I should've told you before the day came. I guess I still have some problems with telling you guys things. I'm still not used to having people care for me since my accident." Cy said with a soft tone in his voice.  
  
"You know, you never told us what did happen to you." BB said trying not to sound nosy.  
  
"Do you wanna know?" Cyborg said looking at Robin who was walking back to the others.  
  
"Yes we certainly do." Starfire said.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to forget." Robin said to his friend.  
  
"It's ok." He said back giving Robin a high-five showing that he forgave him.  
  
All of them gathered around Cyborg as he began to tell them how he became Cyborg. Even Raven had moved closer.  
  
"As you know, my real name is Victor Stone. My parents were scientists at S.T.A.R. labratories. My father wanted me to follow in their footsteps of being a scientist, but I didn't want to. That led me down the wrong road as I did things that I shouldn't have done. My mom got my father to let me live a normal life like going to a public school. That's when I really started to show my athletic potential. I was where I wanted to be, but my father wasn't thrilled at all. They also used an experimental drug on me that boosted my I.Q. to 170."  
  
"Could've fooled me." BB said as Raven elbowed him in the side "OW!  
  
"One day I went to visit my folks at work. My father was working on an inter-dimensional wormhole and wasn't paying attention when a creature snuck through the portal and killed my mom. Trying to save her, I almost suffered the same fate."  
  
"We're so sorry Cy." BB said.  
  
"It's ok, anyways. My father doing the only thing he could do to save my life used experimental cybernetic technology that was supposed to be used to help military soldiers who were injured in battle. It worked, but I hated my father because of it. Everyone that I knew and cared about turned their backs on me. I was a freak. I had nowhere to go. I later met Robin who brought me to the Teen Titans." (I know how the real story is, but I wanted to change it.)  
  
"I bet that you didn't know that my father was the one who built Titans Tower."  
  
Starfire's, Terra's, BB's, and Raven's jaws all dropped in awe realizing that Cy's dad built their home.  
  
"That's right." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"My father and I had patched up things, but it was too late. He had cancer and died of it two months later. Everything after that is where you guys came in."  
  
All of them looked at Cyborg and smiled, they were glad to know a lot more about him. By that time the storm had cleared up, the sun was out again.  
  
"Hey Cyborg, why don't you go see her." Robin said looking at the sun.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Your mom. Take a few days off. If anything happens we can handle it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
End Of Chapter 2. Wow! Cy's father built Titan's tower, how cool is that. Cy's going to go back home...again but this time for a good thing. To be with his mom. It's good that he's going back home too because something's going on there that shouldn't be. What is it, find out in Chapter 3. 


	3. Meet Gearshift

Cyborg was in his room packing some things for his trip when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked as he finished packing.  
  
It was Raven at his door.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Raven."  
  
"Oh, come on in Rae."  
  
"So what do you need?" He asked as she walked in.  
  
"I'd like to go with you." She said with her head tilted down a little.  
  
"Why, I'll only be gone for a couple of days."  
  
"Remember when we were on the top of Titan's Tower and you told me about the woman you met?"  
  
"Yeah." He said with a little bit of concern.  
  
"Well I wasn't completely honest with you. The description you gave me was a perfect description of my mother."  
  
Surprised at what he heard, he agreed to letting her go with him.  
  
As he was leaving he told the others that Raven was going with him. They were surprised by the sudden change. He told them that she has personal reasons on why she wants to go. While on the other hand BB was thinking the total opposite.  
  
"I bet she does Cyborg." BB said with a wink.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Cy asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Both Cy and Rae were looking at him with angry eyes. BB walked over to Cy and elbowed him.  
  
"You know what I mean, she wants to go so you and her can have your own special little memory there."  
  
Raven was showing a LOT of restraint, she turned around ignoring him.  
  
"C,mon Cyborg lets go."  
  
Beast Boy started dancing around while they were walking away and stated singing "Go Cyborg, Go Raven, it's your birthday, get busy."  
  
Raven turned her head around quickly, her powers sending Beast Boy flying through the air and landing on his face.  
  
Starfire looking down at BB who was under her, Terra was laughing over in the corner, and Robin told him "Should've quit while you were ahead." While shaking his head from side to side. BB got up and dusted himself off, he then looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He he, guess I could be wrong." He said sheepishly.  
  
Cyborg and Raven got in the T-Car.  
  
"Thanks Rae, I could really use the company."  
  
Raven smiled at him as he drove off from the tower.  
  
They arrived that evening in the neighborhood that he used to live in.  
  
"It looks almost the same from the last time that I was here." Cy said looking around the places he remembered so well. Cyborg parked the T-Car near his house and put his new armor-plated security defense system on that he learned from Robin's mentor Batman.  
  
"I really should thank Rob for asking Batman to do this for me."  
  
"C'mon Rae, let's go."  
  
Raven followed enjoy they private time with Cyborg. They stopped at many places where he and his parents used to go. Before they knew it, it was getting late so they decided to turn in for the night.  
  
He really did enjoy her company and the fact that he can share more of his past with her, all the while hoping that his future would be with her. They got back to the T-Car and Cy turned off his new defense system. Rae waited outside while Cyborg fixed the seats so that they would be like a bed.  
  
"There we go, you can come in now."  
  
"Comfy, but not as comfy as my bed." Raven said  
  
They laid down together as they looked through the sunroof of the T-Car gazing at the stars. A light rain started to pour on them as they lay there.  
  
"Looks like the storm followed us." Cy said with a smile.  
  
He leaned over and pulled Raven close to him. Although startled by his actions, she didn't do anything accept blush. She laid her head on his should and drifted off to sleep. Cy looked at her and kissed her on the forehead, then fell asleep himself to the sounds of the light rain over them.  
  
The next morning, Cy drove them to a breakfast club where they both had eggs, bacon, sausage, and of course waffles. After they finished, Cy started driving to the cemetery where his mom is buried. On the way he saw something familiar and pulled over. It was the flower stand that his father would always stop at when he would buy flowers for his mother. He bought a bouquet for his mom and surprised Raven with a violet.  
  
"It matches your eyes." He said with a smile handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Raven said with a smile back, they then shared a kiss before they were off to the cememtery. On the way, Rae sensed something and asked Cy to stop the car. It was the bench where Raven's mom talked with Cyborg.  
  
"Was this where my mom talked to you?"  
  
"Yeah, this is the place."  
  
"I sense something but it's to weak for me to figure out what it is. It's probably my mother's spirit trail fading away."  
  
With a light sigh she stood up, glad that her mom helped her but she wished that she could see her.  
  
As they walked back to the T-Car, they heard an explosion. They rushed downtown to see Overload back.  
  
"This can't be, Raven killed you." Cy said in disbelief.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA, but I rescued him you over-grown can opener."  
  
It was Gizmo. All of a sudden, Overload minimized himself to just his microchip form. Gizmo walked over, picked him up and put him in his gear box. The sudden power surge caused Gizmo to grow at least 5 times his size and was surrounded by an electrical aura.  
  
"This is bad." Raven said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Cy said back to her.  
  
"OK, we're about to get our asses kicked." She said back sarcastically.  
  
"You don't know that." Cy said as he ran towards the new powered-up for of Gizmo.  
  
Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, but it bounced off Gizmo as he walked towards Cyborg.  
  
"OK, so we're about to get our asses kicked." Cy said back to Raven.  
  
She shook her head and scoffed as she flew in the air. Before she could do anything, Gearshift (the name I give the combo of Gizmo and Overload) shot an electric blast which sent both Titans flying and filled the roads with smoke. By the time the smoke was cleared Gearshift was gone.  
  
End Of Chapter 3. What does Gearshift want? Will Cyborg and Raven be able to stop it? Stay Tuned to find out. 


	4. Hard Times

"Where did he—them—it go?" Cy asked as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Oh well, nothing we can do here so we might as well go." He said while walking back to Raven.  
  
"Shouldn't we go looking for clues?" She asked.  
  
"Well since we don't know why they're here we might as well not worry. We'll stop them when they show up again." He said with confidence in his voice and walking back to the T-Car.  
  
"Don't worry baby, that overgrown micro-machine isn't going to touch again." Cy said rubbing his T-Car with a cloth.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Rae asked with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rae." He said walking back to her trying to give her a hug.  
  
"Don't even try it." She said moving out of his way before he could.  
  
He turned around snickering. They both walked to the T-Car and got in.  
  
"Nothing gets bad guys off my mind like music." Cy said while putting on a CD.  
  
He chose "Lloyd Banks - Smile," when the song began Cy was lip sinking to it and his head was grooving to the beat while looking at Rae. She shook her head and turned away to look out the window, but only to hide her blushing face. (Listen to the song or at least the beginning and chorus to understand.)  
  
When they pulled up to a stoplight Cy looked around and saw that it was a beautiful day .  
  
"It's a nice day out, and since I don't think we'll see that thing again today. How about we go have some fun?" Cy said.  
  
"Like what?" Rae said in her normal cold tone tilting her head at him.  
  
"I don't know, just go around and do whatever comes to mind."  
  
Cy pulled over at a video game store.  
  
"I just want to check something out. I'll be right back."  
  
"Well, I'll be over here if you need me." Rae said looking at a café that gloomy people would go to.  
  
"Alright. If you're not here when I come out, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Rae said back with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Nothing." Cy said back waving his arms.  
  
"What was that all about?" He thought to himself as he walked in the store.  
  
About an hour later, Cy came out with a few video games.  
  
"BB and Rob are going to love these!" Cy exclaimed with a smile.  
  
He looked around and didn't see Raven, so he thought that she must still be in the café. He walked in and saw Raven sitting next to a guy talking, AND with a smile. They were sitting oddly close to each other, before he got up to leave he handed her a piece of paper. Cy of course felt jealous, but held his ground and waited until she came out.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That guy, and what was in that piece of paper?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Well if it's nothing, then why can't you tell me." Cy said walking behind her.  
  
"Are you going to get like this every time a guy that you don't know talks to me?"  
  
"It's not that at all!"  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"It's nothing." Cy said lowly after a sigh refusing to admit that he was jealous.  
  
The rest of the evening was quiet. They didn't say anything while they ate dinner, they didn't even sit close to each other. It was night, they were sitting on separate sides of the T-Car. Cy looked up at the night sky wishing that the day ended on a better note.  
  
"What should I do ma?" Cy said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Maybe we aren't meant to be together." Rae thought with her head down.  
  
"The first guy I fall for and he's the jealous type." She thought to herself while shaking her head.  
  
Even though they both slept in the T-Car, they slept at separate parts. Rae in the front and Cy in the back, however neither one got a lot of sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 4. Boy are they have a bad time, and no separate rooms to escape to. They're not talking to each other, yet they still have to take down Gearshift together. Speaking of which why is he there? Find out why in the next chapter. 


	5. Parting Words

Raven finally fell asleep, but Cyborg was still awake.  
  
"2:46 in the morning. I'm not going to get any sleep." He said with a grumble.  
  
He looked over and saw the sheet had slipped off of Raven, so he laid it back over her before he got out.  
  
"Maybe going for a walk will clear my mind."  
  
He headed downtown with the thoughts of what happened earlier in the day.  
  
"How could've I have been so stupid. There was no reason for me to jump to conclusions. Oh well, maybe the doc's in at S.T.A.R. labs. Maybe he'll be able to tell me how to fix things with Rae."  
  
About 30. Minutes, he arrived at S.T.A.R. labs only to see Gearshift destroying the place.  
  
"Where is it?!" Gearshift asked while destroying another room.  
  
"Where is what?" Cyborg asked him.  
  
"None of your business!" He yelled while shooting an electrical blast at him.  
  
Cy shot his sonic cannon back at him, canceling both blasts.  
  
"You really wanna know, fine I'll tell you. I'm after your parent's technology."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I'm always having to use a remote and a control pack that you ALWAYS rip off. With it I'll be able to have more powerful weapons, and not have to worry about losing it. And with Overload giving me a powerboost, there's no way you can stop me!"  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint you, actually I don't. I'm happy to disappoint you, because my parents only technology is staring you right in the face and is ready to beat you down!"  
  
"I see, well if you have their only technology then I guess I have no other choice but to kill you and take it!"  
  
"Just try it you overgrown spark plug!" Cy said with a smile.  
  
"The name is Gearshift, and it'll be my pleasure!"  
  
Back at the T-Car, Raven was just waking up.  
  
"Cyborg, we need to talk." She said rolling over to where he laid.  
  
Noticing that he was gone, she ran outside looking around to see if he was near. She sensed something was wrong downtown and that Cyborg was there, so she headed there with no hesitation.  
  
At S.T.A.R. labs Cy and Gearshift were fighting. None of Cyborg's attacks were affecting Gearshift. The electrical aura was protecting him and Cy couldn't get any water to Overload since he was inside Gizmo's backpack. It indeed was going to be a tough battle.  
  
"Damn! The more this battle lasts, the more it goes to his advantage!" Cy thought as he jumped away from one of Gearshift's blasts.  
  
Cyborg looked around for something to help him out, and he saw a light- post. He shot it with his sonic cannon making it fall towards Gearshift. He then jumped up and punched the light right in Gearshift's eyes blinding him. This was a desperate maneuver hoping to buy him some time to figure out a way to stop him.  
  
He jumped behind Gearshift and saw that there was no electrical aura around the control box on his back.  
  
"Of course! Overload must be using all of his power to provide that force field for Gizmo. One good shot and it's over." Cy said as he aimed his cannon right at Gearshift's back.  
  
"Cyborg!" Raven yelled as she came flying in to help, but at the same time Gearshift was just getting his vision back and saw Raven.  
  
He shot her with a blast that sent her flying!  
  
"Crap!" Cyborg said, giving away his position.  
  
He ran where she was falling and caught her.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to help."  
  
"I didn't need your help! I was about to him down, then you came flying in!"  
  
"So this is the thanks I get for trying to help?! Next time I won't be here to help!"  
  
"I wish you were here period!"  
  
"Then you'll get your wish." Raven said as she flew away.  
  
"Raven wait! I didn't mean it like that! Raven!!!" He yelled as she flew farther and farther away.  
  
She didn't say anything back. Shocked and hurt by what he said, she kept her word by not helping him out. Just then, Cyborg turned around only to be met by a huge blast from Gearshift. He walked over to Cyborg was couldn't get up, he needed her help more than anything but she wasn't coming back.  
  
End Of Chapter 5. Oh great! There is no worse time for them have a fight. Now Cyborg is down and the only one who can save him is leaving. What's going to happen, stay tuned. 


	6. Beyond The Grave

"Now the technology is mine!" Gearshift said as he raised his hand for the final blow.  
  
Just before he hit Cyborg, Gearshift was hit from behind by none other than Robin!  
  
"Are you ok?" Robin asked picking Cyborg up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Raven?"  
  
"Now's not the time!" Cy said looking at Gearshift getting up.  
  
"Yes this is, we could use her help!"  
  
"You wanna know where she is?! She's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We had a fight, then another one and I said something I didn't mean. So she left."  
  
"Just great!" Robin said as he and Cyborg dodged a blast from gearshift!  
  
"What is that?!" Robin asked.  
  
"That electric mini-me and Overload decided to get all buddy-buddy and now they're calling themselves Gearshift."  
  
"Have you had any luck against them?" Robin asked while they both ran from Gearshift so they could formulate a plan.  
  
"Yeah, his back pack is his only weakness. We hit that and it's over!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll distract him, you shoot him."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Robin ran towards Gearshift hoping to distract him, but Gearshift didn't want anything to do with both of them at that time so he fired a blast at a building near by. Pieces of the building were falling on top of several on- lookers.  
  
"Choose Titans, me of them." Gearshift said as he began to run.  
  
The Titans had no choice but to save the people. When they saved them all, they looked back and saw the Gearshift was gone.  
  
"Damn!" Cyborg said out of frustration.  
  
"Ok, since he got away. Mind telling me what happened between you and Raven?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They both were walking back to the T-Car while Cy told Robin everything. They were hoping that Raven would be there, but she wasn't.  
  
"Maybe we should go looking for her." Robin said.  
  
They got in the T-Car and drove around town hoping that she would be anywhere close by.  
  
"He he he." Cyborg was lightly laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I remember when I used to get lost in the beautiful purple eyes of her and get lost in them. She used to get so mad when I would space out while she was talking to me, but I never told her why I would."  
  
Robin laughed back.  
  
"You know what you have to do when we find her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's easier said than done."  
  
"True, but the longer you wait; the less of a chance that you two will make up."  
  
"Look Cy, you and Raven are two of my best friends. You two are perfect for each other. Sure every relationship has it's problems, but it depends on what the couple do that decides how strong their relationship is."  
  
"I know Rob. I know. I just hope she does forgive me."  
  
"She will." Robin said as they continued to search for her.  
  
On the other side of town, Raven was still flying and not caring where she was going as long as she was alone. She stopped and landed to meditate so her emotions would calm down.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted to enter her meditative state.  
  
In her mind she was finally at peace and free to think about what her next move would be. She knew that if she returned to the tower that she would have to face him again. She also knew that Gearshift was still out there and that he was by himself.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She said while holding back her sadness.  
  
A/N: All of this is in her head.  
  
The ground started to rumble and a light appeared in front of her. A woman walked out of it, and towards her. On further inspection, she noticed that the woman looked familiar. It was Cyborg's mom, but she wasn't alone. Her own mother was walking out right next to her.  
  
"I bet you're speechless aren't you?" Her mom said.  
  
"You can say that again." Raven said back to her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I came to help you think about what's been going on between you and Cyborg, but then a better decision came to me and so his mom came with me."  
  
"How do you two know each other?"  
  
"When I died I was saddened because I couldn't be there for you. A few years later, Cyborg's mom arrived in the spirit world. She was saddened too because of the same reason. She was confused and didn't know what to do, so I helped her out."  
  
"We both talked about our children and became really good friends. We were surprised to find out that our children were on the same planet, and even better that you were friends." Cy's mom said.  
  
"We watched you both mature, and were overjoyed when we saw you two become a couple."  
  
"When we saw that you two were having relationship troubles, we were torn between helping you out or watching to see what happens. After seeing that you two were only getting worse. We decided to move in and help."  
  
"Don't you realize it Raven, it's destiny that you two end up together." Cy's mom said with a soft voice.  
  
"How are we, we all we do is fight?"  
  
"You're bound to, no relationship is perfect. You just need to talk about it and move on. You both are smart young adults and can overcome anything together. Cyborg became jealous because he cares about you so much and was hurt that you didn't tell him anything."  
  
"What if we talk, and it still doesn't work out?"  
  
"Let me ask you something. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he love you?" Cy's mom asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what else do you need to know?"  
  
Raven woke up wondering if she was going crazy. With a heavy sigh, she decided to head back to the tower knowing that he would be able to handle Gearshift since he did say that he knew of a way to beat it.  
  
It was morning as Cy and Robin had stopped looking for Raven.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep, we can continue our search later on." Robin said.  
  
"I'm not tired. Hey Rob, why did you come anyway?"  
  
"Because I was sorry about what happened back at the tower, and because I too know how it feels to lose family. So I wanted to come and pay homage to your mom."  
  
"Thanks man. Let's stop over and see my mom then."  
  
At the cemetery where his mom was buried, Cyborg got out with his flowers and placed them at his mother's tombstone. Both Robin and Cyborg bowed their heads in respect for her. They didn't have time to relax because they heard screams in the distance.  
  
End Of Chapter 6. Well at least they want to resolve what happened, thanks to their parents. Boy are they right when they say "Love will find a way." Gearshift has also come out of hiding, but with Cyborg and Robin fighting him Gearshift had better get some health insurance soon. Cyborg and Robin face off against Gearshift in the next chapter and it's a fight you won't want to miss! 


	7. Gearshift Defeated

Cyborg & Robin got in the T-Car and drove towards the screaming. It was Gearshift causing havoc to lure out Cyborg. They finally saw him destroying everything in sight.  
  
"Hey Gearshift! You're overdue on your electric bill, and one way or another; you're going to pay!" Robin yelled at Gearshift so his attention would be focused on them and not on the city or it's people.  
  
"Cyborg, I'm glad you came. It saves me the trouble of destroying everything until I find you!" Gearshift said as he charged towards the two Titans.  
  
"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled.  
  
Cyborg put his hands on his hips and looked at Robin with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"He he. Force of habit." Robin said.  
  
Gearshift threw several small electric blasts at Robin & Cyborg, but they dodged the with relative ease.  
  
Cyborg gave Robin the Alley-Oop. While Robin was in the air he threw two of his boomerangs at Gearshift. They disintegrated on impact, but it was only a diversion. Robin did a missile dropkick to Gearshift's mid-section making him stumble back. Robin landed on the ground, then did a back flip-kick which made Gearshift fall to the ground. At the same time, Cyborg had jumped in the air above Gearshift. He then hit Gearshift with a punch so hard that it made a 100 foot radius in the ground.  
  
He jumped back up and landed next to Robin. Gearshift got up and was pissed off! He wiped the blood from his face and brought his spider-legs forth. He then ran towards Cyborg & Robin and did a spin like a top, nailing both of them. Gearshift fired one of his blasts, but they both dodged it. The blast hit a fire hydrant making water fly in the air. Several drops hit Gearshift, making him scream in pain.  
  
Cyborg & Robin were shocked that the water affected him. Both of them jumped behind him to finish him off. They did their patented sonic boom and hit Gearshift right on his electric back-pack. A huge explosion occurred because of it.  
  
"Boo-YA!!!" Cyborg exclaimed as the explosion went off.  
  
The two Titans were walking back to the T-Car, when they were both hit with electrical blasts. They both looked behind them and saw that Gearshift was standing like nothing had happened.  
  
"But we hit your back-pack! You should out!" Robin said in disbelief.  
  
"HA HA HA!" Gearshift laughed evily.  
  
"You hit my back-pack, but Overload diverted some of his energy to protect it."  
  
"Damn! What are we gonna do?!" Cyborg exclaimed while struggling to get up.  
  
"The only thing you can do...DIE!!!" Gearshift said as he hit them with another blast.  
  
"You should feel glad that you're parents are dead! Because if they weren't they would be disappointed if they found out that they raised a loser for a son!" Gearshift said as he raised one of his spider-legs above Cyborg.  
  
He struck down, but Cyborg caught it!  
  
"No one talks about my parents and gets away with it!" He said as he hit Gearshift with an uppercut.  
  
"You made a mistake messing with us Gearsh-"Robin said, but was cut off by Cyborg placing his arm in front of his friend.  
  
"He's mine." Cyborg said with a low deep voice.  
  
Gearshift got up to see Cyborg walking towards him.  
  
"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I didn't know robots had feelings." Gearshift said with a cocky smile and shot a blast.  
  
Cyborg said nothing and dodged the blast by leaning his head to the side as he continued walking towards Gearshift.  
  
"So it's just you? This'll be to easy!" He said as he laughed.  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Gearshift attacked Cyborg with his spider-legs, but Cyborg dodged all of his attacks by getting inside of them. Gearshift noticed and punched Cyborg right on the human side of his face. Gearshift smiled, but Cyborg didn't even budge! He just looked at him and hit him in his stomach knocking the air out of Gearshift.  
  
He then hit him with another uppercut sending him in the air. Cyborg jumped up and punched Gearshift in the face, but before Gearshift started to fall back to the ground Cyborg formed his hand into his Sonic Cannon and shot him over his heart. Gearshift landed on his face HARD, but was hit with another blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon once he hit the ground. Cyborg did a HUGE double-ax handle smash on Gearshift's electric back-pack as his fell on top of Gearshift shattering it into pieces!  
  
Cyborg stood up and looked at the now unconscious Gizmo and the powered- down Overload.  
  
"You were right, it was too easy." Cy said in a deep voice and a small smile.  
  
Robin walked over and hand-cuffed Gizmo, Cyborg picked up Overload (as a microchip) and headed back to the T-Car only to find it damaged.  
  
"What happened to my baby?!"  
  
"Um, when you dodged that blast it kinda hit the T-Car."  
  
"Kinda?! Kinda?! Look at her!" Cy said as he fell to his knees.  
  
Robin checked it over while Cy was still on his knees.  
  
"You still drive her at least."  
  
"Great." Cy said with his head down walking towards it.  
  
"I'll help you fix, AFTER we drop off these two."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
They dropped off Gizmo and Overload at a maximum security prison and headed back to the tower.  
  
End Of Chapter 7. Whoa! I didn't know Cyborg had it in him! He beat Gearshift as if he was a level one boss on a video game. Well one battle down, but another one awaits him at the tower. Can Cyborg and Raven patch things up? Find out on the finale of A Son's Love. 


	8. Joining Words

At the tower Beast Boy and Terra were wrestling, Raven was in her room, and Starfire was pacing around waiting for Cyborg and Robin to return. Terra had finally pinned Beast Boy when she looked out the window and saw the T- Car driving up.  
  
"They're back!" Terra yelled as she got off BB and ran to meet the other two male Titans.  
  
"Oh glorious day! I wonder how their trip went." Starfire said following Terra  
  
"Wait for me!" BB said behind the two girls.  
  
Raven stayed in her room because she knew that it was time to set things straight with Cyborg. They pulled up in the garage and got out.  
  
"Where's Raven?" Terra asked.  
  
"You were too busy wrestling with Beast Boy to notice her come in." Starfire said.  
  
"Guess that means he struck out." BB said to Terra, but was met with an elbow from her. "OW!"  
  
"Where is she?" Robin asked.  
  
"In her room. She's been there ever since she got back." Star said.  
  
Cy hung his head down thinking "She must still be mad."  
  
BB started to say something, but was cut off buy Cyborg.  
  
"Don't start BB, otherwise you won't get what I bought on my trip."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
Cyborg threw the bag with the video games that Cy bought at BB. He caught it and screamed like a little girl when he saw what was in the bag.  
  
"Y-You finally got em! I got first player!" BB said while running back into the tower.  
  
"I've got second player!" Terra said right behind him.  
  
"And I shall play the winner!" Star said following them.  
  
Cyborg & Robin were smiling and shaking their heads.  
  
"C'mon man, you said you were going help me fix the T-Car."  
  
"Yeah, let's get started."  
  
Both of them were working on the T-Car while listening to "Baby Bash - Sexy Eyes" on the radio when Robin looked over at Cy and saw him just standing there looking out into space.  
  
"Cy. Cyborg!" Robin said while shaking his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" He said when Cy woke up from his daydreaming.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You were staring off into space."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about those eyes of hers again."  
  
"He he he. I know the feeling. I get that when I look into Starfire's eyes."  
  
"The only way you'll be looking into those eyes again is to talk to her."  
  
"I know, I know Rob. I will after we finish fixing the T-Car."  
  
They both went back to working on the T-Car, when Raven walked in. She looked at Cyborg and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both lifted their heads up, but unfortunately for Cyborg his was under the hood.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Raven snickered, but calmed down.  
  
"Robin, could you give us some privacy?"  
  
"Sure Raven." Robin said leaving the room.  
  
Robin looked back at Cy giving him the two thumbs up who was rubbing his head. Cyborg & Raven both walked to the T-Car and sat inside.  
  
"We need to talk." Raven said.  
  
"That we do."  
  
A few minutes went by before either one said anything. Then both spoke at the same time.  
  
"You go first." Cy said.  
  
"Okay, well I'm sorry for not telling you every thing. I should've, but I didn't think you would jealous. By the way, why did you get jealous?"  
  
"When I saw that guy next to talk and you SMILING. It just set my alarm off. You were the first girl I fell for since I became Cyborg and I overreacted."  
  
"Well actually, I'm kinda flattered that you did get jealous. It makes me feel good that you care for me, but you have to trust me."  
  
"I will from now on Rae. So we're back together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad that we talked Rae."  
  
"Me too, but I almost didn't."  
  
"Really? What made you decide to talk?"  
  
"It was our mom's."  
  
"What?" Cy said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that they did. By the way, what was the piece of paper that you got from that guy?"  
  
"It was just an address where I can get some good herbs for my herbal tea."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"  
  
"Because I was mad that I didn't find any clues about my mom."  
  
"Oh. Well, I should've trusted you in the first place. Because there are too many I would've missed."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you know when we're talking and I you get mad when I don't pay attention to what you're talking about?"  
  
"Yeah" She said sternly.  
  
"It's because I look into your eyes and wonder off."  
  
A light blush came over Raven.  
  
"Well that explains it." She said turning herself away from him so he wouldn't notice.  
  
"And I would also miss this." He said while turning her around and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes wided, but then closed and she kissed back. Apparently Raven missed it just as much because she lost control of her powers blowing up the sound system in the T-Car. They both were still kissing when Cy noticed smoke coming from the car.  
  
"Aw, Damn!"  
  
End Of A Son's Love. Thank you for all the nice reviews. I'm glad that I was able to write such good stories for you. Hopefully I'll get more chapters up on my other story AND have more Cy/Rae stories as well. If you have and helpful hints for me, requests for stories, or anything else you know how to reach me.  
  
P.S. Cy/Rae 4 Ever!!! 


End file.
